Parking Lot
by thequeenregina
Summary: Regina and Robin have a quick heated session in the parking lot of their therapists office. A side-shot to lead on from chapter 11 of meet the Locksleys but you needn't have read it to understand this one shot!


**Hello! So as promised here is the car scene I so rudely left out at the end of chapter 11 of Meet The Locksleys! I hope you enjoy this (and if you haven't read my story meet the Locksleys you needn't worry, this is just a little dollop of smut for you to read nonetheless!)**

 **Enjoy! Please do review!**

* * *

Robin and Regina had just attended their latest therapy session, yet another full hour of conversation which leads to Regina feeling bad about herself. However, saying that, today's session was a little more uplifting, has put Regina in a good mood, and she would be lying if she didn't say she was still a little aroused from her and her husband's liaison this morning. An unfinished job which had left Robin flustered and red in the face.

She hadn't meant to leave him high and dry, she hadn't _wanted_ to leave him hard and wanting when her lips had only barely skimmed his begging erection but they would have been late, were already running late, and Regina does not tolerate tardiness.

That's why she's making it up to him now, with her lips on his as she leans over from the passenger's seat and over the gear stick to be closer to him. So what if it's a little uncomfortable and so what if it's not ideal? Regina never leaves a job half finished. She can feel her own heat begin to form in the apex of her thighs as Robin's tongue toys with hers in an erotic display of lust and want, she can feel herself grow damp and melt in the middle as his hands run through her hair... But this is for him. Not her. It's both an apology and a thank you for the night before.

She drops a hand then, testing the waters, as she allows her fingers to graze over her husband's trousers and she cannot help but grin against Robin's mouth as she is met with a significant budge, all for her. The man hisses when she squeezes with a coo, drops her head to examine the tented material. She revels in the fact that with a simple flick of her tongue and press of her lips she can make him hard and ready for whatever she has planned for him.

Her eyes lift to meet his once again, a sultry, "Hello..." Leaving her lips before they make a bee-line for his jaw, nibbling on the skin beneath his stubble making Robin shudder and ache that much more to be had with. She loves just kissing him, loves the feel of his skin against her plump, kiss-swollen lips as she descends along his neck- can hear as well as feel her husband's Adam apple bobbing up and down with his harsh swallow. "Mm." Regina hums in content as she pulls away to lick her lips, dampening them ever so teasingly, and it's with a click glance out of the front windscreen that she slowly bends down and disappearing out of sight from anyone but Robin, readjusting her position so that the handbrake isn't pressing painfully into her hip.

"This is ever so rebellious..." Regina whispers as her fingers find the button to Robin's trousers and pops it open, "So, so bad." She adds, her voice thick and heavy with arousal as she grips at his zip and pulls it downwards torturously slowly.

"Regina- I." Robin begins before swallowing thickly, his face is flushed and his insides are squirming with his arousal. Regina looks up at him, raising a brow and waiting for him to continue his sentence. "What if we get caught?" He voices, showing his concern (Although it's not a denial as Regina can see in his expression that he so desperately wants this).

"Sweetheart, I have told you, the windows are tinted, someone would have to have to press their faces right up against the glass if they were to see me ravishing you." She husks, "Unless you want to wait for tonight?" She asks innocently with a teasing pout as her index finger runs up and down his erection through the material of his boxers.

"N-no." Robin stutters through a hitched breath, fighting back a shudder at the simple sensation of his wife's finger.

"That's what I thought." Regina smirks, turning her head back down to watch what she's doing, "You worry way too much." She adds, slipping a hand into her husband's boxers and making him forget all of his doubts within a millisecond of her fingers wrapping around him as she pulls him free of his underwear.

The brunette feels a tug of arousal deep within her stomach as her hand runs up and then back down Robin's length, his gruff indicating just how pent up he is. The poor thing. She can still see his bewildered expression when she had hopped up from the couch and declared they had to leave without even a teasing brush of her lips.

But that isn't going to happen now, certainly not since her lips are already grazing his foreskin, her tongue is flicking out to tease his tip as Robin let's out a strangled moan, his fingers finding the roots of his wife's dark brown hair, twisting and tugging to encourage her movements.

However, she barely needs the motivation for she is already eagerly taking Robin's length into her mouth, sinking down halfway and sucking lightly. And he feels terrible selfish, itches to touch and pleasure his wife in return but knows she will swat him away and tell him to behave himself, make a sassy remark of some sort. So instead he just tightens his digits in her locks, preventing himself from moving them to grip her terribly tempting curvaceous ass as her head begins to move up and down over his throbbing length.

"Regina..." He huffs in a moan, his head falling back against the head rest of the seat, because he knows he won't last nearly as long if he watches her fuck him with her mouth, knows he will be coming in an embarrassing length of time if he does. So he sucks in a breath, closes his eyes and just feels.

Of course Regina isn't one to disappoint, her tongue swirling and following the protruding veins along his length as she keeps him trapped between her lips, a moan being released as she takes him deeper, the sound travelling through the entirety of Robin's body making him squirm in sensation.

"Stay Still." Regina commands lightly as she pulls off of him for a moment, but only a moment, as she runs the flat of her tongue down and then back up the right side of his erection, repeating the same manoeuvre on his left before she allows the tip of her tongue to toy with his tip. Robin sucks in a harsh hissing breath as his nails seem to unsheathe and scrape along Regina's scalp but the sensation is welcome, it has her sucking fervently on his tip before sinking him into her once more, only this time she doesn't stop, angles her head just so to accommodate his whole length as she lets out another teasing moan, barely audible above her husband's. Her tongue curving around him as she pleasures him with the roughness of her tastebuds.

It isn't long until Robin is writhing in his seat, unable to stay still like she had previously requested, not with the way her tongue is moving against him, "R-R-Regina, I- mm!- I don't think I can- fuck! - I'm going to come, my love." He warns in a strained voice, but there in no hesitation from Regina, her lips curling around her teeth as she runs them up and down his length, pulling up towards his tip as her hand comes up to pump his base fervently, desperate to taste him. Desperate to have him filling her mouth with his sticky juices.

And he does, oh, how he comes and comes, his hips bucking up to have his erection fill her mouth once more, his juices spilling out over and over as Regina manages to keep up, swallowing everything her husband has to offer her until he falls slack against the seat of the car. All of his muscles feels like jelly as the brunette pulls up and off of him, wiping her lips delicately with a wicked smirk in response to Robin's dazed expression.

"You are..." He begins but words fail him, breathless pants leaving him as he tries to regather his composure whilst Regina manoeuvres herself back into the seat beside him.

"Marvellous? A genius?" She offers with a chuckle, the salty taste of her husband still lingering on her swollen lips. She will never admit to him just how much she enjoys pleasuring him this way for she is sure he would request it every day if he knew, so she keeps her lips sealed about the matter. Allows it as a treat, for the both of them as, despite the fact that there is very little she can do about it right now, she is very warm and wet between her legs, knows that a subtle brush of Robin's hand against her skin will have her shivering if she allows it to.

"Yes." Robin chuckles, tucking himself back into his underwear before doing his zipper back up. "Thank you." He says graciously, turning to face a very flushed yet smug Regina before he grabs her face in his hands and pulls her into a deep and passionate open-mouthed kiss, the taste of himself still strong and lingering on her tongue. It's ever so erotic.

Regina pulls away first, in fear of things heating and in the fear that they will never leave the parking lot they do not stop soon, especially since each sweep of his tongue against hers had her squirming hotly in her seat as wave after wave of heat continued to form between her tightly pressed thighs. "You're welcome." She husks, her voice alone enough to be Robin's undoing as he moves back to sit in his seat correctly but before he can say anything she is continuing, "Now get driving before Mary Margaret wonders where we are."


End file.
